In the prior art, a number of devices have been proposed and used for projecting missiles of various types in a less than lethal manner. These include in particular the various kinetic energy systems for firing baton rounds or "plastic bullets". These have involved heavy purpose-built reloadable guns, of a bulky and designedly threatening appearance. They are awkward to handle and can be very dangerous at short ranges.